


Weathering the Six Billion Degree Storm

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor, Kara is Older Now, Nerdiness, Poking Fun at How silly comics are is so enjoyable, Science discussion, Strangely Lore Accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: While investigating an old base of Lillian Luthor, Kara is hurled through a teleporter to another location in the galaxy. Right next to Betelgeuse, the Red Supergiant, a few seconds before it goes Supernova.Needless to say, Kara has a very long journey home before her. 640 light-years. But like the proverbial mailman, nothing stops her from getting back home. :)Updated with Chapter 2!





	1. Annihilation

Kara thought this would be a routine search through one of Lillian's hideouts, although the size made her consider it more a base than a hideout, where there was no sign of any Kryptonite, or any traps. Kara was not exactly sure what exactly happened. All she knew was one moment she was exploring the science lab section of the base, and the next she was floating in space. 

Most people would more than likely panic if they suddenly found themselves in space, but she felt that this had happened enough to her that she shouldn't worry. Alex's admonition about her not having momentum or the ability to breathe in space still gave her a bit of a chuckle. She clearly had no problems with either a few months after nearly passing out. Not only did her powers grow, a discussion with Superman had proven that breathing is not exactly something she needed to do in the first place. As she had said to Psi, before headbutting her, 'Mind over matter.” She had really wanted to add 'Bitch' after that, but even she wouldn't relish Alex being aggravated by that improper way of handling things.

So, here she was, floating in space. She could feel intense heat at her back, so she turned around. Her eyes widened as she knew exactly what was happening before her very eyes. “Ah, Crap.” She spoke, not that sound carried in space, but it still counted.  
Before her very eyes, the final moments of a star's life played out before her eyes. She was far too close to get away from the resulting explosion. Even insane speed acceleration wasn't going to work to her advantage. She grumbled, and tensed her body, because she knew this was going to hurt.  
“Please turn into a neutron star.” Kara frowned and mumbled to herself.

Then her senses were overwhelmed by a blinding radiance no being had ever seen this close. A Supernova.  
The blast impacted her a microsecond after the light struck, and struck her so hard it felt as if a sledgehammer the size of a galaxy made of Kryptonite had hit her.  
The one-two punch of a 6,000,000,000 Kelvin blast of light, at that temperature, Celsius and Fahrenheit just gave up and let Kelvin take all the credit, and a blast wave containing enough power to level entire solar systems like it was going out of style left Kara spinning around, stunned senseless, and aching from every joint. 

She had no inkling of how much time passed before she recovered. It could have been years. All she knew was she had to get back to Earth, and the journey was 640 light-years away, and she hadn't gone faster than the speed of light yet. 

&^&

“So, uh, you know how Kara had disappeared a few minutes ago? Well, uh, NASA just received confirmation that Betelgeuse finally went Supernova.” Winn spoke softly.

“Why tell us that in conjunction with Kara's disappearance?” Alex sighed.

“Well, you know how a supernova explosion works? Well, they've detected an unusual distortion in it's expansion.” Winn sighed, and pressed a button on his pad. The main screen of the DEO popped up a NASA official. “Oh, hi, there!” He said, startled to be on a big screen with tons of people looking at him.

“Hello, I'm the person who happened to be studying at the right time to detect the first signs of Betelgeuse going Supernova. It takes 640 years to get here, and well, that means 640 years ago it exploded.” 

“Sir, with respect, what does any of this scientific discussion and admittedly impressive light show in the sky have to do with Supergirl at all?” J'onn sighed. 

“Well, uh, according to the projection of the blast wave, based on a lot of research, there seems to be a hole in it. As if mere seconds after the Supernova started, it impacted with an object denser than any other object in the universe save for a black hole, and a neutron star. I hazard to guess that based on the size of the hole, being so oddly uniform and expanding as the blast wave grew in size, while weakening, since that's how physics works, er, sorry, but I can safely say that somehow Supergirl despite missing mere minutes was right in front of the Betelgeuse Supernova.” 

“Sounds about right.” Kara's voice spoke, and everyone turned to see Kara walking towards them.  
She looked slightly worse for wear, but she was intact. Her suit looked as though it had spent about a thousand years in an industrial washing machine filled with gravel and shards of obsidian. There was dust caked on some spots.  
“Pardon the French, J'onn, but I have seen some shit.” Kara groaned.

Alex smirked. “Yeah. Apparently so.” 

“Let me take a short rest in the yellow sun chamber, and I'll explain some stuff.” 

&^&

It was a good few hours before Kara was comfortable with talking about her experiences. Being on Earth was relaxing after the length she had spent in the nearly endless void of space. 

Alex, J'onn, and Winn were standing by the yellow sun bed she was resting on. Kara groaned. “Okay, you probably want to know what happened. Well, all I know is one moment I was searching Lillian's lab, and the next thing I know I'm in the void of space. I feel a lot of warmth on my back, so I turn around, and see Betelgeuse about to go Supernova. So, the next thing I know, I just take a Supernova to the face, and spin around for a bit dazed until I recovered. Once I came to my senses, I figured out where Earth and the Sun was, and made a beeline there.”

“Which is all well and good, Kara, but Betelgeuse went Supernova 640 years ago. So, if you were there, you somehow got sent back in time, and had been wandering in space for the last 640 years.” Alex sighed.

Kara sighed. “Well I knew something strange was going on when I got here and the Industrial Revolution hadn't happened yet.” 

Winn chuckled. “Haha. Good one, Kara. Industrial Revolution hadn't happened yet....Oh, god, you are serious.” He groaned.

Kara shivered. Alex frowned. “Kara, if that's the case, where exactly did you go? I mean, let's say you got to Earth 100 years after leaving Betelgeuse, several times the speed of light, that means you were waiting to come back here, for over 500 years.” 

“That is why as I've stated, I have seen some shit.” Kara sighed.  
“Where were you?” Alex asked, completely confused by this turn of events.

“I've been around, protecting when I could.” Kara sighed.  
“So, what? You've waited outside in space, for 500 years? Alone? With no help or backup? With no alliances? With no ability to even get help if you needed it?” 

“Alex, I was struck by a Supernova and all it did was knock me for a loop. I dare say well over 500 years hanging out near a yellow sun isn't going to cause me to have any problems any more. I could eat Kryptonite now without any problems. Once you get exposed to something that can obliterate planets with as much ease as I obliterate Pot stickers, you tend to not care about glowing rocks from your home planet that somehow are deadly to you.” Kara smiled.

Alex sighed. “Okay. Sorry, I'm still trying to be the overprotective sister.”  
Kara shrugged. “I don't need it any more, Alex. I'm 665 years old now.”  
“I am not stepping anywhere near that cake.” J'onn sighed. 

“That's a lot of candles.” Winn sighed.  
“At least I'm not 26.” Kara grinned.

Alex rolled her eyes. “That's not even where I was going to go...”  
“Regardless of your new-found age, Kara, I should point out that you do need to check your powers to make sure you don't cause unprecedented disaster outside these walls.” J'onn sighed.

Kara grinned. “Don't worry, J'onn. I know how to do this. I've had a few hundred years of practice after all.” 

Alex sighed. “I'd still like to know why wait until now exactly?”  
“Because I was still here, and I couldn't risk interacting with my past self.” Kara sighed. 

Winn nodded. “Because the interaction could be catastrophic.”  
Kara sighed. “Exactly. I couldn't risk the possible destruction of the entire universe.” 

Winn gulped. “I wasn't exactly expecting that as a possibility.”  
Alex sighed. “So, you can move greater than light speed, and I'd imagine you spent a lot of time in the sun's core.” 

“Where else? The only reason I hadn't ever changed my suit and fixed it up was because I didn't want to even risk going back to Earth. I've stayed around it, keeping my watchful eye on it for the most part, but I had over 500 years to kill, Alex. You can only stare at a planet for so long before you need to rest your eyes.” Kara sighed. 

“I haven't even tested my new limits, not yet anyway. I raced around a bit. Got to Neptune and back in 7 minutes, but that was awhile ago.”

“You traveled at Warp 7?” Winn said, awestruck.  
Kara chuckled. “You are the Supernerd, Winn. Nietzsche should have wrote. 'Behold the Supernerd.” 

“As for how strong I am now, well, I'm never going to brag, that's not my thing, but you know the whole silly scare people had about the end of the world in 2012? Turns out the reason nothing happened was because I stopped it. I'm still scratching my head over that one. I mean, the nearest Neutron star is supposed to be 250 light years away? Rogue Neutron Star is nothing to sneeze at.” Kara sighed.

“No, it most certainly is not.” Alex sighed. “So, you steered a Neutron star away? Where did you place it? Because I think we would have detected one that close anyhow.” 

“Sure, because the gravitational distortion of space/time totally doesn't drop off quadratically with the square of the distance.” Kara smirked.

“Sarcasm never suited you, Kara.” Alex groaned.

Kara sighed. “I just made it go away. It's not my fault it's a blue sun and it doesn't know what it does to me.”  
J'onn groaned. “Great, so an object with 3 times the mass of the sun compressed into an area the size of Manhattan Island supercharged you even more?” 

“Well, honestly, yes. I also may have accidentally turned said Neutron star into a Quark star by hitting it really hard.” Kara frowned.

Alex groaned. “Well, that would explain why we couldn't detect it. The damn things are about as dense as black holes.”  
“Also, unlike black holes, they don't have a light show near them when they suck in particles.” Kara sighed.

“Well, now that you're back, things are not going to be the same, are they?” Alex sighed.

“No. I don't think anything is going to be the same anymore.” Kara smiled.

To Be Continued?


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second chapter stars off with Kara showing off her new immunity to Kryptonite.  
> That's actually canon to the character of Superman/Supergirl. :)  
> 100 years in the sun, immune to Kryptonite forever.

“When fighting a dangerous opponent, one needs to understand their weaknesses and their strengths.” Kara sighed.  
The person staring at her with a shocked look, holding a glowing green rock, stammered. “I don't understand! Kryptonite is supposed to affect you!”

Kara chuckled. “Not for the last 500 years.”   
The man blinked. “What? You're not that old.” 

“I look good for my age. Look, I'll knock you out, and we'll take a nice trip to jail, because that's where you go when you rob a bank.” Kara groaned.

The man frowned. “Man, I'm going to so kill the guy who said this would work.”   
“Don't do that, it's even longer in jail!” Kara grinned and lightly tapped the man on his forehead, knocking him out. 

Clearing out crime in her city was no longer a big problem thanks to how fast she could now go.   
After depositing the criminal in jail, or near enough to it, since she couldn't legally put people in jail, since she wasn't an officer of the law, she rushed back to L-Corp, and landed on Lena's balcony.

“Lena, I thought the point of buying out CatCo was so you weren't going to be here all the time.”   
Kara smirked.

Lena smiled and looked up. “Kara!”   
Kara hugged her. “I know it's not been that long since you and I last talked, from your point of view, but to me, it's been 640 years.” 

Lena's eyes widened in surprise. “Care to fill me in.”   
Kara smiled again. “I've been around, Lena. I went to a base of Lillian's, a routine search of it, and I must have triggered some transportation trap she had, because the next thing I know I was floating in space. 640 light-years away. Right in front of Betelgeuse as it was going Supernova.” 

Lena gasped. “You were hit by a Supernova? And you're perfectly fine? I know you and Superman are extremely resilient, but a freaking Supernova?” 

“I didn't feel so good right after the impact, but I recovered fast, and managed to make it back to Earth in around 100 years.”   
“100 years!? That's at least 5 times faster than the speed of light!” Lena gasped.

Kara nodded. “Yes. I'm Super-Luminal now. There was enough energy released in the Supernova to supercharge my abilities for a good long while. When I arrived near Earth, I realized I was way too early, and had to spend the majority of my time keeping an eye out on the Earth, while I wasn't sitting in the center of the sun and resting. I couldn't come back onto the Earth before my past self was sucked through the transportation trap. The potential for devastation if I were to interact with my past self was not something I wanted to risk.” 

“So, you watched, and waited, for 500 years? Wow. Kara...that's a lot of patience. What kept you from going mad?” Lena gasped.

Kara grinned. “Well, you know, it seems like a cliché, but you did. You kept me from going mad, Lena, because I concentrated on remembering you, on knowing you, and yes, I realized why you helped me.”

She reached up to Lena's face with one hand and traced her fingers from Lena's hairline down to her jaw. “I realized that I loved you. I fell in love with you, Lena, and I didn't even realize it for 200 years. I am really dense.” She chuckled. 

Lena sniffed. “Oh, Kara.” She kissed Kara, and Kara kissed her back. 

They broke away a moment later, and Kara smiled. “I will be here for you, now, Lena. Always.”   
“I am so glad that you feel the same way.” Lena shivered.

“Of course. Plus, I can protect you from anyone. Kryptonite doesn't do anything to me now.” Kara smiled.

Lena sighed. “That's wonderful news, Kara. So, where do we go from here?”   
Kara grinned. “Where ever you want. We can take this slow, after all, I waited 500 years just to kiss you.”   
Lena chuckled. “I'm afraid I don't have your timescale to work with.”   
Kara nodded. “You could. I can get you to Rigel fairly quickly, and a blue sun will allow me to give you my powers.” 

“I have no qualms about the traveling to Rigel, Kara, but at 840 light years away, many years would pass by the time we got back even at 5 times the speed of light.” 

“That was the original journey, Lena. I'm much faster now.” Kara grinned.  
“How much faster are we talking about, Kara?” Lena asked.  
“At a minimum, 19 times the speed of light.” Kara grinned.  
“That's pretty fast.” Lena grinned. 

Kara nodded. “Yes. I dare say it's plenty fast. I can't get you to Rigel that quickly, but it's still fast.”   
“Honey, I love you, but 44 years is still far outside the range.” Lena smiled.

“Okay, Lena, the Science Nerd, I haven't tested fully. I can go faster, but that's neither here nor there, I just want to spend time with you now. I love you, Lena.” Kara grinned.

Lena hugged her and kissed her. “Thank you, Kara, for choosing me to share your life with.”   
“Always and forever, Lena. You will be the one I choose.” Kara smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara will most certainly have interesting adventures in the future. Let me know what you want to see. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Not only is it canon that Blue Suns supercharge a Kryptonian, all Neutron Stars are by extension blue suns.  
> And while Supernovas hit like the proverbial truck, Silver Age Superman just shrugged off the Big Bang like it was nothing. Yeah, comics are weird.
> 
> Also, I can see even this show's version of Supergirl totally poking fun of how old she is now. Being nearly 666 years old is nothing to sneeze at. :)


End file.
